dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Tor-An
Tor-An is an infamous Kryptonian war criminal and member of the Sword of Rao, earning a reputation as General Zod's favorite hatchet man. Together with General Zod, Tor-An attempted to re-establish Krypton on Earth by terraforming the planet, but he was ultimately re-imprisoned in the Phantom Zone. Biography Kryptonian Civil War On Krypton, Tor-An grew to become a fierce soldier in the Kryptonian military. He became a loyal servant of General Zod and under him, helped to stage a coup d'état of the Council of Krypton. Tor-An was present when General Zod raided the Legislation Chamber, and escorted Jor-El out on Zod's orders. However, Jor-El managed to overpower Tor-An and use his firearm to kill two other soldiers before knocking him unconscious.Man of Steel Later, he was arrested alongside General Zod and the rest of the Sword of Rao for their crimes, sentenced to 300 cycles of somatic reconditioning within the Phantom Zone. After the destruction of Krypton's core released the shock wave that freed him and the other prisoners from the Phantom Zone, he joined General Zod again in his quest to search for other surviving Kryptonians. Search for the Codex After Zod delivered his ultimatum to the humans of Earth, Tor-An delivered the General and his forces to Smallville, Kansas in order to acquire the Codex from the home of Superman. Tor-An returned to attack Superman after he'd damaged General Zod's Breather before returning to the Black Zero. He later retrieved Nam-Ek and Faora from Smallville after they encountered Superman, dragging their brawl to a nearby town. Reimprisonment Following Colonel Nathan Hardy's activation of the Phantom Drive aboard Kal-El's infant pod, Tor-An was pulled into the Phantom Zone singularity above Metropolis, along with the remaining Sword of Rao, Colonel Hardy, and Dr. Emil Hamilton. Personality Genetically engineered into the Kryptonian Warrior Guild as a warrior, Tor-An was known as a cold-blooded killer without a drop of mercy or compassion in his veins, as he was genetically incapable of feeling empathy towards his enemies. As a result, Tor-An was the favorite hatchet man of General Zod, being quick to get his hands dirty when the cause required it. His greatest weakness came from him having been programmed with limited thinking boundaries engineered into his genetics. As a result, Tor-An possessed a poor grasp at free will and was prone to dogmatic tunnel vision, utterly unable to live out any lifestyle other than the one that he was born for. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Tor-An, as a member of the Kryptonian Warrior Guild, is a highly skilled combatant, having a penchant for getting his hands dirty when needed. He was, however, defeated by Jor-El, having been outsmarted by the later in close quarters and outmaneuvered. *'Expert Pilot:' Tor-An is a highly skilled pilot, managing to knock down Superman with a plasma bolt and rescue General Zod, Faora, and Nam-Ek, after which he swiftly outmaneuvered and destroyed F-18 fighter jets. Equipment *'Kryptonian Battle Armor': As a soldier of the Warrior Guild, Tor-An wore a suit of highly durable Kryptonian battle armor. *'Exploration Suit': Tor-An wore this protective suit while exploring the abandoned outpost on Daxam. Weapons *'Kryptonian Plasma Rifle': Tor-An wielded the standard issue Kryptonian plasma rifle while helping General Zod overthrow the Council of Krypton during the Kryptonian Civil War. However, it was confiscated by the Sapphire Guards following his arrest. Vehicles *'Kryptonian dropship': Tor-An piloted a Kryptonian dropship from the Black Zero, which he used to transport General Zod. Relationships Allies *Sword of Rao **General Zod † - Commander **Sub-Commander Faora - Superior **Nam-Ek **Jax-Ur **Car-Vex **Dev-Em II **Nadira **Commander Gor Enemies *House of El **Superman - Attempted Victim **Jor-El † - Prisoner *Council of Krypton **High Emminence Lor-Em † - Prisoner turned Jailer **Ro-Zar † *Kryptonian Warrior Guild - Allies turned Enemies **Sapphire Guards † *United States Army *Colonel Nathan Hardy *General Calvin Swanwick *Emil Hamilton References External Links * Category:Man of Steel characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Martial artists Category:Phantom Zone inmates Category:Villains